1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the construction of an L-type coaxial plug connector and, more particularly, to an inexpensive and compact L-type plug connector having a distinguished reliability.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 41342/1981 discloses a typical L-type coaxial plug connector. This known L-type coaxial plug connector has encountered the following problems.
This plug connector has an L-type crimp sleeve which exhibits a large opening at the radially outer side of the curvature. It is true that this opening can be closed by a sheath after the completion of connection of the coaxial cable to the connector. However, when the plug connector is inserted into or withdrawn from a mating connector, the manual force exertd by the operator tends to be applied to the opening in the L-type sleeve, so as to cause a displacement and/or deformation of the dielectric layer in the sheathed cable, thus adversely affecting the connection between the core conductor and the female terminal. In the worst case, the electrical connection may fail in the coaxial cable. The displacement and/or deformation of the dielectric layer in the cable causes problems such as generation of electrical noises and disturbance of V.S.W.R.
In addition, since the connecting side of the L-type crimp sleeve has a complicated construction constituted by a number of parts, e.g., outer sleeve, outer conductor, coiled spring and so forth, the reliability of electrical connection is impaired due to a large number of connections to be achieved and the price of the product tends to be increased as a result of an increase in the number of steps of the assembly process.
It is to be pointed out also that, since the outer conductor fitting portion of this connector does not have double-layer holding construction employing a crimp sleeve, the cable after connection to the terminal tends to be displaced outwardly due to the resilience of the cable itself and the spring back of the outer conductor fitting portion, even though this portion has a serration for preventing the cable from coming off.